SHIPPED Joey Graceffa LDshadowlady
by Lizzie Graceffa
Summary: Joey Graceffa hasn't seen LDshadowlady within a couple years. Now he is shocked on how much she has changed. Will he ever get the girl of his dreams? Hope you like it! :3 spread the word #Joezzie


I just posted a new video on Youtube. Is this going to be my life? I ask myself the same question after every video. I seem to be making a small profit from it but it keeps me going. Stacy's been spending a couple nights over my place. We usually make gaming videos together. Her house is being sprayed for bugs inside and out so the she can't stay there.

My computer beeped a new email. I took my time getting to my account figuring that it was just a fan. It was from Lizzie, last time I heard from her was when we collabed together a few years ago, she just started to become popular. I clicked on her email.

Dear Joey,

I'm going to L.A. for vidcon and needed a place to stay. Do you mind if I stay over there?

-Lizzie

I quickly responded.

Dear Lizzie,

I don't mind if you stay. Stacy's here but she will leave soon. How long are you planning on staying?

-Joey

I sent the email and checked the time: 1:03. I've been up for awhile and I just now felt how tired I really was and decided to go to bed.

When I woke up I checked my email. Lizzie responded:

Joey-

I was thinking around a couple weeks? Is that fine with you?

-Lizzie

I emailed her back saying:

Dear Lizzie,

That's fine. When are you coming?

-Joey

I went down stairs to make breakfast. Stacy wasn't up yet, she was asleep on the couch. I decided to make pancakes and sausage. Stacy awoke half way threw making breakfast.

"Stacyanya you're awake!"

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well, I made breakfast for you."

"I know the smell woke me up." She smiled.

"It's just about done, a few more minutes."

I check on the meal it looked done but to be safe I put it on for another minute or so. While I was watching it simmer Stacy came from behind me and sighed.

"I should've made _you_ breakfast."

"Nah, It's fine really. Oh, anyways Lizzie's going to be here sometime."

"When?" she asked

"I don't know but I just emailed her the same question."

I served the food right after that. It was okay. Stacy seemed to like it, we are supposed to go shopping for vidcon today. But before we left I checked my email, it's been a couple hours since I emailed her that one.

There was an email from her in my inbox.

Joey-

My flight is Friday but I won't get there till 6ish. If you could give me directions that would be great.

-Lizzie

"Joey c'mon we don't have all day!" Stacy yelled from downstairs.

"In a minute!"

Lizzie,

I could just pick you up from the airport if you want. It'll save the trip for you.

-Joey

I didn't realize me and Stacy been out for 3 hours till I checked the time. I bought a button down that wasn't that fancy just plain. Stacy bought a frilly shirt with some expensive dress pants. I didn't bother checking my email I was exhausted by walking that long ways.

I plopped down on my bed and took a short nap. I believe Stacy did too. When I woke up I suddenly thought of Lizzie. What day was it? I looked on my computer: 1:00 Thuresday morning. Lizzie's going to be here tomorrow! Did I really sleep that long? I slowly but surely drifted off in sleep again.

I woke in the morning and smelled breakfast. Stacy. I came behind her and tapped he shoulder, she jumped half way asleep.

"Stacy, let me make breakfast."

""No."

"Fine."

I sat down and watched T.V. on the sofa till breakfast was done. I ate quickly and realized I didn't check my email. I checked my inbox

Joey,

That's fine. Thank you. I'll see you then :3

-Lizzie

I smiled I haven't seen her in a while and I was really looking forward on seeing her. Does she still have pink hair? I guess I'll see tomorrow. Me and Stacy decided to go walk around Rodeo Dr for awhile seeing all the stuff that we can't afford.

By the time we got back it was 5:00 so we stayed at home till 7:00 then we ate out somewhere fancy. When we were eating a fan noticed me and took a selfie with me. Everyone else was glancing at me after that to figure out if they've seen me before.

We didn't get home till 8:00.

"I'm hittin' the hay." Stacy yawned.

"What?"

"I'm going to sleep."

"Already?"

"Yeah."

I didn't go to sleep after that I made a 5 minute video and stayed up watching SpongeBob Squarepants the show really didn't change much since I remember seeing it. Then finally my eyes wouldn't stay open and I quickly fell asleep.

Today was when I was going to pick up Lizzie! Time flew and by the time I knew it it was time to pick her up from the airport. Stacy didn't come, her stomach felt funny so it was only me.

It was close to a 30 minute drive from my house to the airport but I finally got there. I looked for G56 that was the gate Lizzie was coming out of. I found it soon enough and I sat and waited for her. I sat there for a long time at least 45 minute and at last I heard the attendant over the intercom.

I waited for her to come threw the gate, she was near the end. She still had pink hair, but something changed. She was…prettier than before. I hated to admit it but…whew! I guess I was half way dreaming when she came over and screamed.

"Joey!"

She gave me a big hug. I was stunned for a while but hugged her back eventually.

"You've grown." She gasped

I realized I was looking down at her; I was at least a foot taller than her.

"Or, you shrunk." I laughed, "Your ride is over here my lady."

I bowed. She laughed and followed me to my car, I opened the door for her than got in and sighed.

"So what's new in Britain?" I started the engine.

"Nothin' really still doing Youtube videos."

"I saw."

"So what's up with you?" she asked

"Nothing, Stacy's stomach isn't doing well."

She frowned. There was a brief pause.

"Well, you've changed." I said

"How?"

"Um…never mind anyways were here." I parked in front of my house.

When we were inside I heard Stacy throwing up. I sighed.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine it isn't your or her fault."

I nodded and went straight for the bathroom and knocked.

"Yeah?"

"Stacy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine just give me a moment."

I heard another hurl. Lizzie was right behind me.

"You can take the guest bedroom." I said.

"Doesn't Stacy have it?"

"No, she refused."

"Oh, then okay."

At that time Stacy came out of the bathroom looking like crap.

"Hi, Lizzie." She groaned, "Sorry."

Lizzie sighed.

"Hey I'm going home." Stacy said.

"No you can't." I said

"Yeah I'm fine really, I've been sick before I can take care of myself."

"Whatever."

Stacy packed her bags and left.

"So, Lizzanya there's this really good Italian restaurant up the road..."

"Yeah, that'll be nice."

I realized she still had her bags in her hand.

"Oh here." I grabbed her bags and went upstairs in the guest bedroom, she followed. I placed the bags on the bed.

"I'll give you time to unpack."

"Okay, thanks."

I nodded and went downstairs and watched Honey Boo Boo till she was ready. Then we went to the restaurant. Someone noticed us both there and said 'hi'. And took a selfie. I ate Fettuccini and Lizzie ate the lasagna.

"Lizzanya got the lasagna." I joked.

"You will not believe how long I've waited to hear that."

I laughed. We didn't leave till 9:00 on the way back Lizzie fell asleep in the car. I kept on glancing at her studying the lines on her face, so perfect. This was the chance to finally see her face as long as I wanted with out her knowing and it being awkward.

When we got home I got out of the car and opened the passenger door for her. She was still asleep. What should I do? Poke her? I ended up carrying her to her room. Secretly I think she was awake because whenever I wasn't looking I felt an eye looking at me.

I pulled the covers back and placed her gently into bed and put the covers over her. I glanced at her one last time smiled and sighed. She wasn't really that heavy as I imagined, I carried her with ease. I walked out of the room.

"Joey?" she croaked half asleep.

I paused. Shoot.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

I sighed and went to bed after that feeling giddy but embarrassed about the subject. My eyes slowly closed and I was asleep. I woke up around 8:30. Lizzie was already awake and stirring. I stretched.

"Sorry I over slept." I yawned.

She smiled.

""Its fine. I just got up myself."

"Oh so there's this fair I wanted to take you to today." I said.

"Okay, I'm down."

We ate breakfast then I drove to the carnival it was a festive one that happened once a year. It was pretty big also. When we got there, there weren't much people there. Maybe a hundred, not much compared to the last couple years.

"Here we are." I parked.

I got out and went over to the passenger car door and opened it for her. We went on the Ferris wheel first it was a long wait but soon enough we were up on the top.

"You like the view?"

She nodded and looked over the sides. Soon we were descending and the ride was over. We went on a bunch of other rides that I forgot the names of but Lizzie seemed to like them. After the rides I won her some prizes at the booths. It was fun I think she enjoy an old American tradition.

When we got home we went out to eat for lunch at McAlister's. By the time we got home we were exhausted from all the walking and took a power snooze. By the time we woke up it was dinner so we just ate leftover from last night.

I guess it made her tired because she slept on the couch for a while after that. She's probably still tired from the flight. I let her sleep there till 9:00 then I poked her shoulder.

"I'm going to bed."

She nodded

" Are you sleeping out here?"

She shook her head. Then got up and sleep walked to her bedroom. I followed and plopped into bed and took off my shirt. I was asleep for a couple hours till I heard a scream… Lizzie!

I grabbed my baseball bat and charged into the guest bedroom and flipped on the light. I was ready to swing. I saw Lizzie sweating and cringing. She was asleep, must be a bad dream. I sat on the edge of the bed and shook her shoulder gently.

Her eyes shot open and she breathed heavily.

"You had a bad dream."

She calmed down.

"Sorry." She looked at the baseball bat I had still in my hands.

I dropped the bat and walked out of the room.

"Wait." I heard her call. "I'm scared."

I sighed and walked back.

"I'm going to be sleeping right here." I pointed to the unused sofa in the corner of the room.

She nodded. I sat down on the sofa and she closed her eyes. I woke up in the morning with a creak in my neck. I got up and noticed I didn't have a shirt on so I got dressed and went down stairs.

Lizzie was already down there making breakfast. I peaked over her shoulder. She was making bacon and eggs.

"Thank you for last night." She said.

"No problem."

We ate breakfast and we walked around outside and shopped at the little shops. Lizzie bought a little souvenir. Then we changed and hit the beach. When we got there, there weren't many people which is unusual during the day.

We set up our little spot and place the cooler down.

"I'm going swimming."

"It's cold." I warned

"Pshht Nah."

She took off her cover up. I looked down I knew I wouldn't be able to see her bathing suit. But of course you know me, I peeked when she was applying sunscreen. Wow. Just wow.

It was easier seeing her from afar away distance then up close. That's when I notice a man next to me.

"Is she yours?"

"Uh…Yeah."

He snapped his fingers

"Darn"

I looked at her. She was swimming; I don't think she heard us. That's a good thing. Soon she came up to get a drink.

"C'mon." she beckoned

I looked up and quickly glanced down

"No…"

She grabbed my hand and drug me to the ocean. It was cold.

"Isn't it cold?" I shuddered.

"Nah, it's cooler in England."

I got used to the ocean and her eventually. It was still hard for me to look at her. After the beach it was already 6:00 we ate dinner at a burger joint and that was it we went home and went to sleep early because of vidcon the next morning.

I woke up and put my outfit on. It was time to meet the fans. I noticed Lizzie was all dressed up in pink.

"Lizzanya look at you!"

"Look at you!" she pointed out.

We ate a fast breakfast then we were off to vidcon. When we got there we kinda split apart. I got to meet all the fans and sign autographs.

At most of the times Lizzie was still in the back of my head. But we got to see each other at lunch. Stacy wasn't there I think she cancelled. After lunch was more signing and pictures. It was one busy day.

At the end of the day we were reunited once again. She slept yet again on the way back to the house. So I got out and opened the passenger door. She was awake but put her arms out like in a hug position.

I sighed and picked her up. I climbed up the stairs and plopped her on the bed. I pulled the covers back and placed her there then covered her back up. She summoned me closer. I thought she was going to whisper in my ear when she pecked me on the cheek and smiled.

"Goodnight." She whispered

I nodded and went to bed feeling fully energized now. I stayed up a couple hours not being able to sleep but soon my eyelids got heavy and I slept. I woke up and shot out of bed for no good reason I was just in a good mood.

I got up and went down stairs. She was cooking breakfast again I snuck up behind her and put my hands around her waist. She sighed

"Good morning." She smiled

"Good morning."

She looked down, and then I looked down. I was shirtless. I was so immune to it…I ran upstairs and put an old t-shirt.

"You know what day it is?"

"What?" she asked.

"It's make-a -video-together day!"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" she teased

Breakfast was done shortly after that. It was really good to be honest. After breakfast we started making a 15 minute collab together. It was fun. I think she enjoyed it a lot. Then we made another one on her channel.

We decided to walk the pier today together. It was nice and peaceful. We ate dinner at a restaurant. We walked a bit more along the pier.

"Hey Joey?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"I…uh…-"

"Hey lets go under the pier it's very…shady."

She sighed

"Okay"

We walked under the pier.

"Lay down its nice and cool."

She laid down and I laid down next to her.

"Life is good." I breathed

"Yes it is."

I scooted a little closer.

"Joey I-"

"Oh look this is my favorite part! Sunset."

I held her hand., she flinched away. I sighed. When we got home that night she wasn't in a good mood with me. She was yelling about how I didn't listen to her. I don't believe yelling really helps the situation anymore because I just fall back in love with her.

That night I was mad at myself I don't know exactly what I did to deserve an argument but I can't fix it now. Maybe she isn't fully asleep, I wonder if I can fix it now. I tip toed to the guest bedroom. She was on her laptop emailing someone, someone name…Joel?

Joel,

I'm coming back home sometime next week. I don't know when exactly but probably early next week. xxx

-Lizzie

I went to bed after that. I didn't feel any suspicion. at all. I woke the next morning. She didn't make breakfast; I was kind of suspecting that. I just fixed us toast, I didn't feel like baking anything special.

She sat down beside me and ate her slightly burnt piece of toast in silence.

"I'm sorry." I apologized

"Mmm."

"Truly I am."

"Oh, I know."

"Do you forgive me?"

"No."

Oh well that's nice. I shut up after that, after breakfast she moped around the house. She sat and watched T.V. till noon. I sat down next to her. Once commercial came on I pounced on her attempting to tickle her

"Aha! Stop it! Stop it!" she laughed.

I stopped.

"What?" she asked half heartedly

I started again, she laughed again.

"What?"

"I wanna do something." I said.

"Like what?"

"Somewhere you've always wanted to go."

I remember last year she wanted to go surfing.

"C'mon"

I grabbed my old surfboard from outside in the garage and strapped it to the top of the car. I came out of the house with my hand over her eys so she couldn't see.

"Ow!"

"Oops. Sorry."

We were on our way to the beach. We stopped to get gas but we made it with lots of people there.

"We're here."

"We were already here."

I got out of the car and opened the passenger door.

"No way!" she gasped, "I didn't know you had one of these!"

I did eventually teach her how to surf, we surfed all day long, she enjoyed it. She's happy so I'm happy kind of deal. She got tired in a couple hours. This time we successfully watched the sunset together.

We laid down together. Soaking up the sun, or what's left of it.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She looked at me, I looked at her. She grabbed my face and pulled me forward into a deep kiss. I grabbed her face for the first time. I it was smooth as stone. I remembered us both wanting more but we knew she had boundaries.

It was breathless. When she pulled back I grabbed her face and gave her one last good kiss. She smiled.

"You really don't know how much more I want."

I grabbed her face again kissing her breathlessly. She pulled away quickly.

"-But I can't."

She put her index finger on my lips.

"…I can't"

I sighed. That night we both slept on the sofa. She gets one half, I get one half, that kind of deal. I still couldn't get over why she 'can't'. I'm afraid to ask why. Something is up that she isn't telling me about. It scares me.

I looked over at her she's fast asleep. I draped my arm around he, she smiled and kept her eyes close. I woke the next morning with her awake in my arm. I looked over at her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning'

We both got up and fixed breakfast. After breakfast we lounged around the house for a while. Stacy came in.

"Hey, Joey" she called

She looked at us. I put my arm by my side instead around Lizzie.

"Did I walk in on something?"

"No not at all." Lizzie answered and got up to shake Stacy's hand.

"I forgot something, I'll be right back." She ran upstairs to fetch something. She came back with toothbrush.

"Yeah, you might need that." I teased.

She sighed.

"Well goodbye you two!" She walked out of the door.

We soon decided on what we wanted to do that day and it was to have a peaceful stoll threw the neighbor hood.

It definitely was calming. I sighed and draped my arm around her. She didn't do anything to flinch away so I kept it there the whole time we were out. When we got home she crashed on the sofa. I went to my bed this time and made a gaming video.

I got up after that and fixed lunch for us. Lizzie was still fast asleep. Lunch was ready for us, I just fixed up sandwiches. I looked over at her, she sill wasn't awake. I poked her shoulder and her eyes opened.

"Lunch is ready!"

She moaned and got up. After lunch we sat outside to soak up the fresh air. We didn't talk much during that session; I think she was half asleep basically. We went in sooner than expected; we were both getting sun burned.

We sat together and watched SpongeBob till she fell asleep. I have no idea why she sleeps so often, maybe different time frames in Britain? I like watching her sleep but I got up and went to my room and ended up falling asleep again.

I woke up around dinner time, I went down stairs. She was in her p.j.s. instantly I looked down, I was shirtless. I sighed and just sat on the sofa. I don't feel comfortable shirtless around her and neither does she but I didn't want to get up.

She came over to me and sat down. I put my arm around her and she leaned her head down on my bare chest. I looked down, her eyes were closed.

"I can hear you heart beating." She whispered

I dropped the remote and tipped her chin equal to mine and kissed her, she pulled away and continued to listen to my heart. I sighed and leaned my he back to rest on the sofa. When I woke up it waa in the middle of the night.

Lizzie was still on my chest asleep and I was wide awake. I couldn't get up without waking her so I looked down and watched her steady breaths. I drifted asleep sometime or another. When I woke up It was morning Lizzie wasn't here.

I looked all around for her until I found her note.

Dearest Joey,

We are all out of eggs, I'm getting them.

-Lizzie

I watched T.V. for a bit until she came back with a bag of groceries.

"You're back!"

"Didn't you get my note?"

"Yeah but I'm happy you're back, I missed you."

"I was only gone 15 minutes, Joey."

"I'm used to waking up with you though."

She sighed and hugged me.

"I'm making breakfast." She said

I nodded and sat back down on the sofa. After breakfast we went back to the pier and went underneath it in the shade. We lay down together in our bathing suit, I thought we might need it but we happened not to use it.

I put my arm around her and she laid her head down on my upper chest. She looked at me this time and she kissed me slowly. This wasn't like the other kisses we had it was a wanting kiss, a desperate kiss.

She would whisper under her breath 'I can't.' but I pushed her head forward to my lips and she took it. The kiss felt like little time but I'm pretty sure we kissed for a while, my lips started to hurt but they always wanted more.

Soon she got the strength to pull away.

"I can't"

I frowned, and leaned in closer for one last kiss she took it, I grabbed her pink hair and ran my fingers in it. She did the same with mine.

"Yuck!" I heard a voice say

I pulled away and saw two young boys looking at us, Lizzie's face turned red.

"What do you want?" I asked, irritated.

"Uh…5 bucks." He said

"Shoo."

They ran away after that. When we got home it was around 5:00 We watched T.V. until 9:00 when she couldn't keep her eyes open. I took my shirt off and plopped down beside her.

I stayed with her on the sofa till she fell asleep. Then I got up and found something to eat. I stayed with her for the night unplanned I just couldn't give myself the strength to get up.  
I looked at her, she was beautiful. I stroked my fingers through her hair carefully for I didn't want to wake her. I eventually went to sleep around 12:00. I woke the next morning, she was still sleeping, and I went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I decided to make pancakes for us, when I was half way through I heard her get up and walk behind me. She hugged my back and sighed peeking over my shoulder on her tip toes.

When we were done eating pancakes we decided to go back to the beach. When we got there I got out of the car and opened the passenger door for her, the beach wasn't that crowded today so we found a good spot.

I used to her in a bathing suit enough to look at her when I talk to her. I didn't want to actually lay a finger on her when she was like this, she looked to fragile. We went swimming together after a while.

When we got home we were tired.

"Oh, Joey?" she said sleepily

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going back to England."

I was stunned. Why didn't she tell me before? I didn't say anything I just look at her sadly and I leaned in and kissed her. This time I made a desperate kiss. I picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room and placed her in bed.

I sat in the recliner. She beckoned me in bed, I sighed and did what I was told. She looked at me and kissed me stronger than before but more careful. I heard a knock at the door, I ignored it but Lizzie pulled away and got up and answered the door.

It was Stacy; she looked at both of us.

"Never mind I'll come back."

I looked us both, I was shirtless, not bad, than I took a glance at Lizzie and sighed. She had a white button down shirt and…underwear that was it.

"Stacy come back!"

"No I'm comin' back another time!" she shouted.

I shook my head; we both ended up sleeping on separate sofas. I couldn't go to sleep, Lizzie's going tomorrow. There was a knot in my stomach and a rock in my heart. I didn't get to sleep till 3:00.

When I woke up Lizzie was making breakfast. It was pretty good; we sat together on the sofa till it was her flight time. When we got there I parked and opened the door for her she glumly walked to gate G56. We waited together in complete silence until the attendant called the gate open.

She waved and was half way through the gate.

"Wait!" I called, "You love me don't you?"

"Joey…I've wanted to tell you this from the start. I already…I already have…Joel."

"Joel?" my heart sunk and shattered to many pieces.

"Yes, we've been together for a year now.

I was speechless; I looked down as tears started to fill in my eyes.

"Goodbye Lizzanya."

She went threw the gate and didn't look back.


End file.
